Flash Battle
Huang walked down the streets of the ghetto of Tokyo. He liked doing so from time to time, it allowed him to feel the power and strength of his family. This was a dangerous area, so dangerous that the police and most heroes don't even dare to enter due to the risk to their lives. And yet, despite heroes and police being afraid to enter, now it was the criminal's turn to be afraid. Not one dared to cross a member of the Ryuuka. Not after last time. Stares from the world's low-life littered the streets, and the smart ones had already left for shelter and safety. But something didn't seem right to the young Ryuuka, feeling himself being discretely watched. Thinking nothing of it, he simply strolled on, hoping to get home before noon. "I am bored", complained LordNoodleXIV as he sat on the top of a light pole. He was suppose to train today, but his partner called out. Apparently he got into a fight with some old man and lost. If that was not embarrassing enough he was locked up in the local jail. It would be a weak at least before he escaped, and that left Noodle without a training partner. "A Shinobi who does not train is a Shinobi who is dead", spoke Noodle as he stood up on the pole. He was prepared to do run some laps or something when he took noticed of a strange entering his neck of the woods. From the looks of it he must have some kind of reputation. All the little guild rats were not approaching him, and no one has of yet made a move to try and mug him. Clearly he was a cut above the rest, or were they just being extraordinarily cowardly today. "Hmm, maybe All Might has been spotted in town", questioned Noodle. He normally checked the app, but he had not this morning. He doubted it thought. If he was everyone would have scattered. When the symbol of justice shows up crime goes to a halt. Well all the smart criminals stop. Still this guy was having way to easy of a time. Noodle was starting to becomes disgusted with his own hood. With a flick of his wrist he threw a Kuni down from the light pole that slammed into the ground a few feet from where the intruder was walking. "Greetings", chuckled Noodle as he effortlessly hopped down and landed onto the road. A belt of kuni shook on his belt and a kodachi dangled from his side. His white body armor marked him as a member of the Shinobi Gang, and his wolfish grin told of his intentions to fight. Huang remained seemingly unfazed by the Kunai which embedded itself into the ground before him. He looked to his side where a voice seemed to address him from. The man did not look like much to him. He appeared more like a bored teenager who had been watching too much Shinobi based anime. However, his smile of defiance put Huang in a foul mood. "I will pardon this one intrusion, boy. Go home and play with your toys and learn who your betters are, punk." "Ha! Hahahahaha! Your funny. You are real funny. You walk into my neighborhood as if you own the place and then act as if you don't know what I am. ... hold on a second, you don't know what I am do you? That explains why you just walked in here, and the fact that you are talking the way you are. I am a Shinobi, and we run this little slice of heaven. Normally we would just rob a dumbass like you, but you seem to be the high and mighty type. I am sure I aint' going to get a single Yin off you unless your bleeding out in the dirt. However this is convent for me. My dumbass partner got himself captured this morning and thus I am without a training partner. You can serve as warm up. I hope you can back up those wor ..." Before Noodle finished the sentence he flicked his hand and tossed a kuni from his belt at the man. His kuni aimed for the shoulder just below the artery. He did not want to kill the fool if he could not back up his words. Just make him bleed a bit. The weak were not worth killing and murder was too much damn trouble to get into. A swat of the hand. That was all it took. It happened in a flash and suddenly the Kunai lay on the ground. "Shinobi, huh? Never heard of your ilk before. My guess is that you are so insignificant that you aren't even worth noticing. Which makes it all the more aggravating to be intercepted by runts like you." Huang growled at the youngster before shrugging off his jacket. Scales grew on his frame, along with wings and a tail, slowly taking on the form of the long. He pulled out some cards of a card game of his own making, grazed by wonderful and detailed art of monsters, men and gorgeous women. "I'll be merciful today and only break a few bones, then you will be free to go." He spoke as he threw the cards against the wall, it's art sprawling themselves out on the walls around them. "Come then. Let's see what you can do." A dragon quirk, thought Noodle to himself as he saw the man's reaction. He was impressed that he was able to swat the kuni away so easily. Most people would not be able to react in time to it. That being said he learned a lot from that initial attack. His opponent was use to hand to hand combat, and his skin or bones were hard enough that he could deflect the sharp point of his Kunai. This was something that she needed to take note of. His weapons were his main attack focus. If he could not pierce the man with his blades he would be in trouble. Still even if stabbing and slashing were useless he was sure blunt would not be. He could always beat him down, and if all else failed he could strangle him. What was now the most important factor was this scale armor. Was he a dragon! He never learned how to fight dragons. With a kick off the ground Noodle rushed forward at his full speed, minus his quirk of course. He was saving that little baby for a much needed situation. Knowledge was power as his mother would say. His enemy had shown his card. There was no reason for Noodle to show his yet. After reaching the half way point between them Noodle tossed another blade toward the wing's of the beast on his left. He then dashed toward his right attempting to get in close with his kodachi. Huang looked bored out of his mind, feeling that this was a waste of time. In any other case, he would have simply flapped his wings to get away from any altercations, but this man had openly challenged his authority in this place, and such a slight could not be so easily forgiven. Huang flapped his mighty wings, forcing the Kunai and the Man backward. This powerful gust of wind made dumpsters tumble and staircases rumble. With the man forced back, Huang took a couple of steps backward himself, positioning himself about three meters behind the spot he had previously been positioned. What in the world, thought Noodle as he was pushed back by the mighty gust of wind. Not only did the wind push him back, but it knocked his kunai back as well. How powerful where those wings! Clearly Noodle was underestimating his opponent. Already he had been deflected three times. His first kunai, his second, and now himself. He was going to have to take his opponent seriously. His normal ninja tactics were not going to work. Drawing one kunai form his belt Noodle tossed the weapon into the side of the wall. "As sharp as ever", he spoke with displeasure. "That means it was not a defect, but rather the power of your wind." Noodle bit his lip, and then turned his eyes to the ground. Reaching down he recovered the one kunai that was knocked away by the wind. "I have clearly underestimated you", spoke Noodle as he tossed the Kunai high into the air and then drew his Kodachi. "That ends now", he spoke as suddenly a wave of bloodlust rolled off from his body. In a flash noodle was gone, replaced by the bright flash of lighting. The lighting struck the Kunai and Noodle suddenly reappeared. A burst of electricity erupted form his body as he tossed the now electric charged weapon down at the dragon man from above. The physiology of the Long made him unnaturally strong, fast, and durable. However, even he was not able to keep up with the sudden flash of light and the vanishing of his opponent. Another flash quickly followed form above which attracted his eye. There, in midair, was his opponent who then hurled new kunai towards him. He brought up his wing to defend himself. The Kunai bounced off the elastic hide, however, the electricity within it caused his wing to go spastic, twitching from the sudden shock. He threw a card down on the ground below his opponent, causing the ground to seemingly collapse into a painted hole. If he did not find a way out in time, he was going to be trapped. "Those cards are actually dangerous", spoke Noodle as he fell toward the earth. The first time he saw them he was unsure. He thought he was seeing things, but no, those things were real. He had no idea what his opponent was planning with them, but he was not going to find out. As he fell toward the ground Noodle suddenly erupted into lightning again. The bolt rushed across the battlefield and slammed into the Kunai he had thrown into the wall earlier. "What kind of quirk power do you have", shouted Noodle as he stared at the hole. He then drew two more kunai, he was down to give left, he tossed tow to his left and right, and then one more directly at the half dragon himself. "Nothing in particular..." Huang spoke coldly as he reached out and grabbed the kunai which came his way before shattering it in his grasp. "I just make pictures into reality." He said simply as he grabbed hold of a new card, one which depicted a flurry of knives being thrown. He hurled the card in his opponent's direction which suddenly burst into an array of rockhard, and extremely sharp, knives flying in Noodle's direction. Now let's see what this brings forth. He thought to himself. He can turn into a dragon, and make cards real, thought Noodle to himself. This guy was insane. As the Knives flew forward Noodle turned into lighting. The bolt' of electricity bounced off each and everyone of the daggers and then suddenly shot toward the half dragon. The electricity slammed into the Kunai, Noodle had thrown earlier that he had charged with lighting, and been deflected off. As Noodle's physical form took shape a burst of lighting erupted from his body jumping onto his blade and reaching out in a attempt to electrocute the half dragon. "Vanish", in that split second Noodle drew his wakizashi from his sword belt and slashed his blade at the throat of the half dragon. The Shinobi was going for the kill. Huang raised his right wing once more as he saw the bolt travel in his direction, fearing a direct impact. As it would seem, it did not happen, but rather right beside him... Where the charged Kunai was... "I see how you work now." Huang spoke as he noticed the blade coming his way. He grabbed it in his palm, feeling it just so slightly pierce his skin and draw blood. His right wing was not completely crippled from the shock for the time being, but it did not matter. "Good equipment for such a low-life rat." Huang mused as he threatened to break the blade in his hand. He looked up at the man holding the blade, grinning. "Were you trying to kill me?" Noodle gave off a sinister smile and then suddenly vanished into a bolt of lighting taking his blade with him. The bolt of lighting slammed into the roof where he had thrown the left Kunai in his earlier assault. Placing his wakizashi back into it's sheath the Shinobi drew out three of his remaining five Kunai. "It seems your hide is a bit too touch for my blade, but I wonder if your throat is?" Tossing all three kunai at once the young assassin was making a gamble. One of his projectiles missed terribly and sliced though a telephone wire. The other two however rushed toward the dragon hybrid. One aiming for his throat and the other his wing. While his kunai traveled though the air Noodle erupted into a flash of lighting again. The bolt of electricity bounced off the two kunai mid air and slammed into one of his other fallen knifes. A burst of electricity erupted from his position. Grabbing the Kunai he tossed it toward the dragon man hoping to catch him in the eye. Huang skipped backward the moment he saw the Kunai being thrown in his direction, making them land swarely in front of him for a few meters. When Noodle re-appeared and threw his Kunai, he was already too far away for either lightning or weapon to make a square hit. He grabbed the kunai thrown at him and broke it as well, slowly but surely limiting his options of travel, if his theory was correct. "Are you done soon? Because you are starting to bore me." Damn, cursed Noodle in his head. His opponent was destroying his Kunai. This would prove troublesome later on. Taking a quick look around Noodle drew his last two Kunai. He took note he still had the ones on the left and right roof tops, and the one stuck in the wall. The other two were in place in front of his opponent, and the one that cut the power line was somewhere in the distance. He could possibly recover it later, but at the moment it was useless. A plan started to form in Noodle's head. Quickly Noodle stuffed one of the Kunai back into his belt and threw the other in a perpendicular path toward the Dragon man. He then flashed into lighting slamming into the right Kunai on the roof, and then flashed to the left. Finally he flashed back to the one stuck into the wall, and then flashed back to the one on the left roof top. A burst of lighting erupted from his body as he took shape. That lighting caught fire to something on the roof. As the electricity started the fire his original kunai stabbed into a power box on another light pole. The kunai's entrance into the system of electricity caused a loud roar. Attempting to take advantage of the sound and peoples natural tendency to look toward it Noodle tossed his last Kunai at the throat of the dragon man. From where Huang stood he was able to see all of the actions his opponent just performed due to him having taken many steps back from where their battle had begun. Huang caught both of the Kunai, suffering slightly from the shock in which they were charged with, swiftly destroying them as they were caught. Huang looked up towards the man, a bored look on his face. "Is it sinking in yet?" Huang spoke as he treaded further back. "You can't beat me." Now Noodle was annoyed. "Watch your tong trash, I can kill you at any moment I desire." With that statement hanging in the air Noodle flashed over to the opposite roof, the one not on fire, and grabbed the planted Kunai. With a powerful throw he cut a power line behind him. "it is about time I taught you your place", spat the youth as his body once again erupted into lightning. In a flash he appeared next to the kunai he had thrown away and snatched it out the air. He then flashed again onto the roof of the burning building. With the flames at his back he took in the scene of the neighborhood, and charted out his next move. It would be a difficult one, but he could pull it off. With a quick glance to the sky he noticed a cloud, and a evil smile crossed his face. Taking the kunai Noodle threw it behind his opponent, and then he flashed into lighting. However this time it was different than any other time. Information was king when it came to fights between quirk users. Knowing what your opponent could do and not do was important. Noodle understood this and trained with this knowledge in mind. In all of his fights he understood that the control of information and the slight of hand were the most important factors. It was for this reason why he threw three kunai earlier in the fight instead of simply two. From his opponents view point the third Kuni was a miss, but in reality it made it's mark. It cut the power line just as he desired. As the Kunai rushed toward it's destination Noodled turned into lightning. Instead of moving to the remaining kunai he had left the bolt of lighting mad a straight line to the power cord. Like an infection Noodle infested the power grid that ran though the area. The bolt of lighting he became transformed from a simple drop of electricity to a river of electrons. Every light in the city shut off as Noodle drew it all out along with himself. Following his predetermined path Noodle exploded out the other cut power cord into a mass of lighting. The massive bolt slammed straight into The Dragon's position. A massive flash of electricity filled the air as all the excess electrons erupted into a malestorm of lightning. As the light from the bolt of lighting faded the illumination of flames took it's place. Anything that could burn was burning, and the smell of ozone permeated the air. "Survive that", spat Noodle. "If you insist." Said an unamused voice. As the dust and fire slowly cleared, there he was, Huang standing in the clear, with a perfect circle of untouched ground around him. If the shinobi took the time to look around him, he would find that three of the ten paintings which covered the walls were now absent. "Seems that you go blind when you travel like that. I doubt I would have gotten out of that one scot-free otherwise. Now, to be honest, I am growing tired of this charade. How about we go on to the main event?" He spoke as the thrown Kunai's around were engulfed by the paintings, drawing them in with them. "You are close to running out of your daggers, your secrets are unveiled, and you are severely outmatched. Let's just get this over with so I can go home, and you can go to a hospital." He spoke as the paintings, fast as lightning crossed the ground and walls and soundlessly reached for Noodle in order to hold him down. "How the ...", started Noodle when suddenly his arms and legs were bound by images. A expression of shock and horror crossed his face as he realized the implication. That horror however was soon replaced by pure rage. He was a shinobi and shinobi did not show fear. He could not allow himself to be horrified. The only expression fit for a ninja to show was anger. As quick as the images grabbed onto him, they were quickly robbed of their prize. The arm, suddenly became electrons and flowed away leaving the painting nothing to grab onto. As a bolt of lighting Noodle rushed forward picking up electrons as he moved. The bolt of lighting moved to slam directly into the dragon man's chest and then keep going. The bolt of lighting slammed into the ground twelve feet away releasing a burst of electricity. Drawing his wakizashi from it's sheath Noodle prepared for his next move. The lightning came, but the moment he disappeared into lightning, hte paintings reached forward to create a wall to defend Huang. Only partially able to do so, the lightning split apart and licked the edges of Huang's frame. He turned casually around, three monstrous paintings behind him as he looked at Noodle. "Why are you even fighting? Don't you see that you are doomed to lose? You can't win. 'Your' town is mine. Your body is soon to be broken. You have no hope. Prostrate yourself to me, and I will show you mercy." Huang spoke with a chilling and calculated cool. "Any other response will be met with severe punishment." In a flash Noodle was gone. Lightning ripped from the earth and shot toward the heavens. The bolt of lightning struck the cloud floating high above and then cut across the sky again. Hitting another cloud in the distance the bolt of lighting cut back across the sky again hitting another cloud. It then flashed back to the original cloud and came down as a massive bolt of lighting hammering down next to the Dragon man and his three paintings. Category:LordNoodleXIV